Akting
by Hime Park
Summary: (Hyunbin x Minhyun) meskipun mereka adalah idol, tapi mereka haruslah bisa setidaknya akting. sebagai pelajaran tambahan dan tak disiarkan, para peserta Produce 101 diminta berakting. karena mereka semua namja, maka akan dicari dua 'yeoja'. berakhirlah dengan Minki dan Minhyun dari Pledis yang mendapat peran 'yeoja'. DLDR! P101S2 area! Minhyunbin area! Humor gagal


Akting

:Produce 101 Season 2:

:Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun:

::

* * *

"Kalau kau tidak serius dalam hubungan ini, ayo putus saja!" seorang yeoja menatap marah namja di hadapannya yang kini menatapnya datar tak tersirat emosi sama sekali.

"Apa perlu aku ingatkan siapa yang menginginkan hubungan ini? Kau! Kau yang minta!" ujar namja itu tenang namun tersirat emosi pada yeoja di hadapannya.

"Kau-!" geram si yeoja.

"Wae?! Aku benar kan? Kalau mau putus ya silakan! Aku tak masalah! Kekasih asliku menungguku!" ujar si namja tenang.

"Kau-?! Aissh! Jinja!" geram yeoja di hadapan namja tinggi bak model itu.

"Kita sudah berakhir, kan? Aku pergi!" namja itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan yeoja yang kini menatapnya tak percaya dan nanar.

Namja tinggi tadi menghampiri yeoja lain, berambut gelombang panjang yang diurai dan memakai kaos lengan panjang warna putih. Nampak berdiri anggun. Wajahnya cantik dengan bibir tipis dan mata yang tajam, tingginya pun semapai.

"Sudah lama menunggu noona?" tanya si namja tinggi.

"tak terlalu lama juga, Hyunbin-ah" namja tinggi yang dipanggil Hyunbin itu tersenyum minta maaf.

"Mian ne, noona. Urusanku baru saja selesai" yeoja cantik itu mengangguk.

"ne gwaenchana, lalu dia bagaimana? Kau tak melukainya kan?" tanya yeoja cantik itu dengan wajah khawatir dan cemas.

"Dia sendiri yang melukai dirinya" ujar Hyunbin.

"Kwon Hyunbin, kan sudah kukatakan kalau mau putus dengan wanitamu yang lain putuskan baik-baik! Kau pasti mengatakan hal yang menyakiti mereka, benar kan?" tuding yeoja cantik itu.

"Minhyunnie noona, dengarkan aku! Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kalau mereka sendiri yang meminta hubungan denganku meskipun mereka tahu aku memilikimu. Kalau hubungannya hambar ya jangan salahkan aku, mereka sendiri yang memaksa, kalau mau berakhir ya berakhir saja. Dan noona sendiri kenapa tak marah kalau aku kencan dengan mereka semua?" jelas dan tanya Hyunbin pada sosok cantik yang ia panggil Minhyun noona itu.

"Untuk apa aku marah, kalau kau selalu kembali padaku? Aku percaya padamu, Hyunbinnie" Hyunbin menatap wanita di depannya.

"Noona tahu? Mendengar jawaban noona yang seperti ini membuatku semakin mencintaimu?" wajah Minhyun merona mendengarnya.

"Dasar perayu ulung!" ujar Minhyun dengan wajah merah merona.

"Hanya merayumu, noona. Yeoja lain mana pernah aku rayu selain dirimu?" Minhyun memukul ringan dada Hyunbin. Namun tangannya ditarik Hyunbin hingga kini yeoja cantik itu dalam pelukan Hyunbin.

"H-Hyunbin k-kau mau apa?" tanya Minhyun was-was.

"Menurut noona aku mau apa?" tanya Hyunbin yang wajahnya semakin dekat.

"YAK KWON!" PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

"AAHH HYYUUUNGGG!" kesal Hyunbin.

"Kwon Hyunbin! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, eoh?! Kita hanya akting kau malah melakukannya serius!" kesal Minhyun yang melepas wignya.

"Yak! Kenapa hyung lepas, aku kan mau foto denganmu" keluh Samuel. Semua peserta Produce 101 Season 2 itu memang tengah dikumpulkan karena mereka akan belajar akting. Dan karena tak ada yeoja maka mereka menggunakan wig. Sebagai sampel, mereka memilih Minki dan Minhyun menjadi wanitanya. Sedang Hyunbin menjadi pemain utama prianya. Semua peserta terpesona pada sosok 'yeoja' Minki dan Minhyun.

"Mian Samuel, kapan-kapan saja" ujar Minhyun. Samuel merengut.

"Kapannya itu yang kapan" kesal Samuel.

"Hyung, neomu yeppo" puji Jihoon. Para Trainer saja tertawa melihat akting itu.

"Cantik kepalamu!" kesal Minhyun.

"Jonghyun hyung, Minki hyung, Dongho hyung kenapa kalian memukul kepalaku?!" kesal Hyunbin.

"Kalau aku tak memukulmu, kau benar-benar akan menciumnya!" kesal Jonghyun.

"Bibirnya masih suci belum tersentuh!" ujar Minki.

"Kau itu benar-benar bahaya!" gerutu Dongho.

"Hyuuuunggg ayo pakai wignya lagiii~" rengek Woojin kecil. Minhyun menghela nafas.

"Dengan Minki saja, aku tidak usah" ujar Minhyun.

"Minki hyung udah biasa, dia kan dasarnya memang cantik. Ayolah Minhyun hyunggg~" ujar Jihoon.

"Aku juga hyung!" ujar Daehwi. Minhyun menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Para Trainer menahan tawa. Sayang kejadian ini tak disiarkan, hanya dijadikan tontonan pribadi para trainee.

"Kau sangat cantikkk~" puji Kahi. Minhyun merengut lucu.

"Kajjaaa!" Minki dalam sosok 'yeoja' juga ikut foto-foto. Para Trainer ikut-ikutan.

Tapi tidak dengan sosok Hyunbin yang merengut kesal dia yang dapat peran tapi tak dapat foto berdua dengan Minhyun hyungnya.

"Hyunbin kemarilah!" panggil Jonghyun. Hyunbin dengan wajah kesal mendekati Jonghyun.

"Wajahmu jangan cemberut begitu. Kemarilah ayo foto dengan Minhyun!" wajah cemberut Hyunbin berubah menjadi cerah. Dan bibirnya menyunggingkan cengiran.

Banyak selca yang mereka ambil. Hingga kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Saat Daniel dan Sungwoo iseng mendorong Hyunbin dan minhyun yang masih memakai wig.

"Yakk! Waaaa!"

"Awas!" Hyunbin menarik pinggang Minhyun, namun karena keseimbangannya goyah malah keduanya jatuh, tangan Hyunbin dengan cepat berpindah dari pinggang ke kepala Minhyun, dan satu tangannya menahan berat tubuhnya, namun-

CHUP

"..."

"oh?"

"eh?"

"ah?"

"YAK! KWON!" Jonghyun berlari mengejar Hyunbin. Sungwoo dan Daniel terkikik geli. Minhyun yang masih shock dibantu Jihoon dan Seonho berdiri.

"Hyuuunggg ampuuuunnnn~" Jonghyun masih mengejar Hyunbin yang berhasil mencium bibir Minhyun dengan sengaja.

"Hyyuuunggg aku tak sengaja sungguhhhh" teriak Hyunbin.

"Aku tak peduli!" teriak Jonghyun.

"T-Tadi b-bibirku aku-aku" Jihoon menepuk pundak Minhyun yang shock.

"Hyung, kau baik?" tanya Jihoon. Minhyun menatap Jihoon.

"Jihoon, aku tadi itu aku-" Jihoon mengangguk.

"Ya tadi bibirmu dan bibir Hyunbin hyung menempel" jawab Jihoon.

"MWO?!" sentak Minhyun kaget.

"yah baru nyadar" ujar Guanlin.

"YAK KWON!" minhyun akhirnya ikut lari mengejar Hyunbin bersama Jonghyun. Peserta lain menatap sambil duduk di tepi ruang latihan melihat penyiksaan seorang model Kwon Hyunbin.

"hyungggg aku kan tak sengaja" Minhyun memukuli Hyunbin dibantu Jonghyun.

"biarkan saja mereka, lumayan ada tontonan" ujar Taemin. Yang lain mengangguk. Sembari mengambil camilan. Mereka menonton penyiksaan Hyubin oleh si kalem Minhyun, dan si leader sabar Jonghyun.

.

.

END

* * *

 **Lagi suka sama Hyunbin x Minhyun.**

 **Ff nya gaje tolong maklumin, ini Hime baru kembali nulis ff setelah publish ff Kisah Leader N dan Member VIXX di akun sebelumnya.**

 **Dan ff lainnya dalam proses.**

 **Read review follow fav**

 **Paypay^^**


End file.
